The Long Goodbye
by mishy-mo
Summary: it's the beginning of the long goodbye, post School Reunion, 10rose


The Long Goodbye

"…that's the curse of the Time Lords."

At which point the bat shaped form of a Cryllitain swept down on the small group on the desolate street, but Rose still had words left to say.

Later, much later when the Cryllitains had been thwarted in their evil plan, when Sarah Jane said her goodbyes and the TARDIS's new occupant was fast asleep Rose followed her feet.

She knew that the TARDIS would lead her on the right path, so that just a few short minutes later she entered silently into the main console room where she saw the bottom half of the Doctor protruding from beneath the ships innards.

"I would swap with you…you know, if I could. I would become the Time Lord and you the human, just to know you wouldn't be alone the rest of your life. So, you wouldn't feel pain."

He didn't move or make a sound but she could tell by the shift in the air that he had heard her words.

"Doctor?"

"I know." his muffled voice sounded with just a hint of sadness.

He thought back to Satellite 5. She was so protective over him, not just because he was the last Time Lord, he doubted whether that was even a factor.

My Doctor.

To think that a human, so young, not only in years but also in terms of evolution would be so protective of him.

He never once thought that she would be able to find her way back to him; when the TARDIS appeared he was so scared. Scared that the Daleks had found someway to bring it back and steal it. Scared that Rose would be in danger once again.

His fear was not at all quelled when the doors opened and reveal Rose with eyes glowing and dark at the same time as they where filled with the despair of all the ages and death throughout time and space.

And she did that for him. Despite the fact that she doesn't remember it, he knows that she would gladly take on the vortex again and probably worse just know that he was safe.

Then he thought back to what she had just said; she would swap with him if she had the chance. He knew these weren't just meaningless promises, he knew that if she had the opportunity she would do it in a heartbeat. Anything to protect her Doctor.

Knowing this both frightened and enthralled him.

"I know and I wouldn't wish it on anyone." And sliding out from under the console and made his way slowly to stand directly in front of her. "Especially you."

They smiled the same sad smile. An understanding passed between them, their time would be limited wither it was all gone in a blink of an eye or a lifetime, it would finish, which was all the more reason to enjoy it while it lasted.

A single tear made its way from moist eyes down Roses soft cheek.

"Come here." He said stepping closer and wrapping his arms around his Rose; it was his turn to protect her.

They stayed there wrapped in each others arms swaying gently to the hum of the TARDIS until the Doctor could feel wetness seeping through the shoulder of his suit jacket and Rose had no more tears to cry.

The Doctor pulled back slightly to look her in the eye, but her head hung low. Leaning forward he swept back her hair and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. And from somewhere deep inside a sob racked up from Roses throat and straight out towards the Doctor's chest; the sound shook through his lungs and almost broke his heart.

"Hey," he said softly lifting her chin, "It's not the end of the world yet."

And despite it all, she smiled, "Yeah, need to wait til the year 5 billion for that."

His heart soared and he grinned as wide as Time Lord-ly possible. "There you are, my Rose." He said fondly.

"My Doctor." She placed her hand upon his cheek, then bringing the other to mirror the first she inclined him to tip his head and she kissed it as he had hers. "I will be here always, wither you like it or not." She said defiantly.

"Rose…"

"Doctor."

There was just something in her voice, in her eyes that made him believe her. Even though it went beyond all the rules that he believed in, all the rules he knew made the universe work and spin and give life, he believed in her more.

And so breaking his rules he touched his lips to hers.

It wasn't to save her life, nor because either was possessed.

It was the beginning of the long goodbye.

It was the sort of kiss you'd imagine between a couple who'd been happily married for 20 years; a guarded passion, a depth of caring beyond all measure, compassion, love and above all trust.

Their tears fell together on to the TARDIS floor, salty droplets scattered around their feet so you couldn't tell which drops where who's.

They separated only kiss once again.

It was all the things that could be but they knew would never happen.

And as the last tear fell their lips parted and they rested their foreheads together as they caught their breath.

"I…I…" the Doctor started, and yet found it so hard to finish.

"I know."

"Do you um…?"

"Yeah," then more confidently she said, "Yes."

She could tell the look in his eyes that this would be the last they would speak of this, their goodbye had been said. When the time came no words would be needed.

His lips touched hers once more but lingered for just a few short moments.

And that was it.

They stood back from one another and wiped wetness from their cheeks.

"Right then," the Doctor said with a tone of finality in his voice, "A cup of tea and off to bed with you, we've got a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah?" she asked with a smile, curious as to the next adventure she'd have with the Doctor.

"Yes." He replied softly, as they left the console room.

They left the TARDIS humming contentedly, their forgotten tears seeping through the floor and into the workings of this great and wonderful ship. But Rose was already a part of this wonderful living thing. She looked into the TARDIS and the TARDIS looked into her.

And together she and the Doctor would be to the ends of the universe, to the end of time and the end of the Time Lords.


End file.
